


The Lying Detective and The Secretive Supreme Leader

by Nububu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Oma Kokichi is the Ultimate Detective, One Shot, Saihara Shuichi is the Ultimate Supreme Leader, talent swap, talent swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nububu/pseuds/Nububu
Summary: Talentswap one-shot in which Kokichi Oma is the Ultimate Detective and Shuichi Saihara is the Ultimate Supreme Leader.





	The Lying Detective and The Secretive Supreme Leader

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oumasai Week Day 6 - Talentswap!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/423695) by ask-saioumota. 



> This idea was taken from tumblr user ask-saioumota - here's their post about the talentswap au: https://ask-saioumota.tumblr.com/post/175156397117/oumasai-week-day-6-talentswap-let-me-introduce - please check out their other stuff too! I changed the idea a little bit though with my own interpretation (^w^;)

Nothing. 

No one. 

Black. 

Everything is pitch black. 

Who am I...? 

Oh, right. 

I'm me. 

I'm the only one who truly knows me. 

Black like lies and white like the truth.

Or maybe it's the other way around? 

I am both. 

I am... 

...

Stumbling out of the darkness. I trip and fall face down. 

I look up from the floor. 

Huh. 

A classroom. Not exactly what I _expected_. 

I quickly get up on my— _OW!_  The sudden movement puts massive pressure on my forehead. 

I have to pause for a bit, pressing my eyes shut and rubbing my forehead... 

 _This is nothing_ , I think to myself. 

Trying to lie to myself about my headache to make it more manageable. 

I open my eyes and take another look around, ignoring the dull pain in my forehead. 

I'm in what looks to be a classroom. Maybe it's fake. 

I came out of the open locker behind me. Yeah, no wonder I fell on my face – must have tripped over the bottom of the locker. 

Why a locker though? What was I doing in there? 

I don't remember anything. 

Judging from the headache and my missing memory of how I got here, I think it's safe to assume I've been drugged and kidnapped. 

Either that or I must have just woken up from the craziest fucking party.

"Neeheehee," I snicker to myself, grinning on the outside—but knowing on the inside that this looks pretty bad. Still, if my kidnapper's watching me from somewhere, I'd better just pretend like this is nothing for now. 

There's a locker next to the one I fell out of. 

Someone could be in there…

I knock loudly on the locker door to the rhythm of **BAM, BAM, BA-BA-BAM... BAM-BAM**. 

"Knock-knooock! Anybody in there?!" I shout jokingly, although I'm actually quite serious. 

The locker suddenly rattles from the inside.

I can’t contain a small twitch of surprise, to my annoyance—hope nobody saw it. 

As the locker door opens, I step back. 

Another person falls out, just like I did. Their hat falls off when they hit the floor.

Looks like a boy, probably in high school. Like me. He’s wearing a striped suit. His hat—well, it’s more like a cap, like the kind of captain’s cap that army and navy people wear—lies in front of him.

“Augh… Nngh…” The boy mutters in pain.

The first thing he does is grab his hat. Only then does he look up from the floor.

He sees me, and his eyes widen. Out of fear, or perhaps surprise?

“Good morning!” I greet him with a cheerful smile. Is it fake or real? Irrelevant. What really matters is I have no reason to antagonize this guy just yet.

The guy’s expression changes—his eyes narrow and his brows furrow slightly. He pulls down the front of his cap with one hand, hiding his eyes, and with the other hand, he pulls out—a _sabre_?! Oh, wait, he’s just using it to balance himself as he gets up on his feet…

He adjusts his cap, so he can look at me again. He’s giving me a stern but calm look.

“Are you the one who kidnapped me?” He asks.

“Hahaha! I don’t even know you!” I laugh. “Why would I kidnap someone I don’t even know?”

He doesn’t look entirely convinced.

“You seem pretty relaxed about this.” He declares.

I laugh again.

“You’re kind of _rude_ , you know?” I tell him. “Didn’t even introduce yourself before throwing around accusations. Who even _does_ that?”

He stares at me for a while, then looks around him.

Ummm… _Rude!_ I hate being ignored.

When he looks behind him at the lockers, I interject with:

“Our lockers are right next to each other—what a coincidence!”

“Excuse me?” He asks, looking back at me again.

“Well,” I begin. “That’s the locker _you_ fell out of, and THAT’S the locker _I_ fell out of. That makes us locker neighbors, right?”

He thinks for a second, then asks me:

“You were kidnapped too?”

“Yup!” I reply, grinning. “I thought maybe a previous convict might have taken me here for revenge, but if you’re here too, that might not be the case after all. Still, we _must_ have something in common, right? Maybe we both like Panta? Neeheehee!”

“What, the soft drink? Surely this is about something more serious than that.” The guy replies in a very deadpan way, sheathing his sabre back in its place.

As he sheathes his weapon, I eye him up and down once more. He sure is a… _special_ type of character. I still can’t tell if he’s going to be boring or not.

He rests one hand on the hilt of his sabre, and speaks again:

“You mentioned something about ‘previous convicts’ out to get revenge on you. Which side of the law are you on? Perhaps it is relevant to our joint kidnapping after all.”

“Oh?” I say, thoughtfully putting a finger to my lips. “Interesting… Well then, I suppose introductions are finally in order!” I hold out my arms theatrically. “Sorry, but I’m gonna go first! My name is Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Detective!”

“ _You’re_ an Ultimate Detective?” The other guy asks.

“Yep! I’m the Ultimate Detective who gets to the truth with lies! Well, some people think my methods are less than ideal, but I think my track record speaks for itself. I’ve arrested 10,000 criminals already!”

The other guy furrows his brows at my boast.

“10,000 arrests already? I find that hard to believe, seeing as you must still be in high school, even for an Ultimate…”

I reply with a grin from ear-to-ear:

“I’ll admit, I’ve arrested many a felon, but hey, who’s counting? It’s not a lie to say I’ve arrested 10,000 criminals if someday I really _will_ have arrested that many! No biggie!”

“No, that’s still a lie.” He replies.

“Geez, whatever Mr. So-And-So! Who are you anyway?” I retort jokingly, desperately wanting to know this guy’s identity. Or, at least, whatever he’s going to tell me his identity is – be it true or not.

“I’m… Shuichi Saihara. They call me the Ultimate Supreme Leader…”

“Oh, of course! That would explain the hat!” I say, flicking my finger at the brim of his cap. He flinches and pulls the cap back down.  

“Huh, you don’t seem like you’d be the leader of anything from the way you act. But you’re dressed for success at least, so are you just planning to fake it until you make it?” I tease, although I don’t detect any tells of lying on him.

“No, I’m not _really_ a leader, things just sort of ended up like that. I rely on my organization members all the time, more than they rely on me. Even now, I’ve somehow managed to get kidnapped, and they’re probably all having to look for me…”

“What the hell, you’re kind of a namby-pamby!” I exclaim. “What does your organization even do anyway?”

“Suffice to say,” he begins. “We’re a secret organization.”

At that, even I have to actually pause in silence for a bit to process.

“And _that’s_ supposed to _suffice_?” I say, rather unsatisfied with his too-short clarification.

“Yes, I’m afraid it will have to suffice.” He maintains, half awkwardly and half matter-of-factly. “Seeing as you are in law enforcement, I cannot divulge any more details. It would put my organization at risk.”

“So,” I say as my interest and enthusiasm slowly begins to sprout. “ _You’re_ the supreme leader of a secret _evil_ organization?”

“Ah, I wouldn’t exactly call myself or my organization _evil_ …” He replies a little discontented. “But I cannot neither affirm nor refute any claims of criminal conduct.”

This Shuichi Saihara guy might not be boring after all!

“Alright then! I’ll get you to confess your crimes _later_! Let’s just figure out where we are first!” I exclaimed. “Nishishi!”  

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, feel free to write your own fic with it! I'm serious, I only wrote this because I could not find anything with this specific talent swap au after I saw ask-saioumota's post! I especially loved the idea that if their talents were swapped, then Kokichi as a detective would still be interested in Shuichi as a supreme leader, but more in the way that Kokichi would always try to arrest him lol


End file.
